The present invention relates generally to locomotive brake systems and remote controlled locomotives (RCL) and more specifically to emergency protection of a locomotive brake system of a remote controlled locomotive (RCL).
One remote controlled locomotive or remote operated locomotive system usually includes a remote control transmitter (RCT) carried by an operator. In the industry, these are known as belt packs. Alternatively, there may be a console in the yard or a tower. The RCL systems are used to move a locomotive and the cars over a very short distance at a very low speed. It usually allows a remote operator not on the train to operate the system. The RCL systems control the propulsion and braking of the locomotives.
Another form of remote control of locomotives is communicating from a lead locomotive to remote trailing locomotives distributed throughout the train. The operator at the control of the lead mode locomotive sets the propulsion and braking at the lead locomotive, and appropriate signals are sent to the remote locomotives that are in trail mode to execute the required braking or propulsion. This may be the same braking or propulsion setting, or it may be a customized setting depending upon the location of the remote locomotive within the train. In this group of control over remote locomotives, the actual primary locomotive brake system is that which is being controlled. It controls not only the brake of the locomotive but may also operate on the brake pipe, which runs throughout the train.
Historically, RCL systems have used a standalone control of the propulsion and brakes on the train. This is in parallel to the standard locomotive control system. It has been suggested that the system used to control remote locomotives may also be adapted to use the primary brake system to be responsive to a portable remote control transmitter or belt pack. This requires appropriate interlocks and safety measures since it operates with the primary braking system. Such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,456, which is incorporated herein by reference. The emergency protection portion is illustrated in FIG. 6 of the '456 patent.
Present intelligent Electronic Air Brake (EAB) Systems developed for railroad locomotives are designed to interface with other subsystems as distributed power (DP) and electronically controlled pneumatic (ECP) train brakes. Such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,654, which is incorporated herein by reference. An example is the CCB II system available from New York Air Brake and shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,284.
Remote Controlled Locomotive (RCL) subsystems available from different OEMs are of varying structures, interfaces and degrees of operability. Each OEM has their unique braking interface, be it pneumatically ‘serial’ or ‘parallel’ of the locomotive's braking system. Either configuration is reliant on the locomotive's core braking system. Typically, the RCL subsystem is the control of each power and braking for a railway vehicle, such as a locomotive. The RCL comprises on-board equipment that has a direct interface to the Electronic Air Brake (EAB) equipment as well as the power equipment and various feedback devices that are not within the confines of the EAB equipment. The on-board RCL subsystem may receive Operator commands remotely through an RF interface, tether cord and/or wayside equipment. The RCL may be completely without a human operator as commands are generated by distributed intelligence.
A locomotive brake system of the present disclosure includes an electronic air brake controller for controlling at least a train brake pipe in a standard EAB mode and remote mode of the brake system and a remote locomotive controller for providing braking signals to the electronic air brake controller and an electrical emergency signal in the remote mode. A magnetic valve is connected to the train brake pipe for providing a pneumatic emergency signal on the train brake pipe in the remote mode when energized in response to the electrical emergency signal from the remote locomotive controller or upon failure of the remote locomotive controller. A cut-in system is connected to the remote locomotive controller and the magnetic valve to provide an electrical emergency signal to the magnetic valve when the cut-in system is initially activated.
The magnetic valve and the electronic air brake controller are controlled by the remote locomotive controller to provide a pneumatic release signal on the train brake pipe once the brake system is in the remote mode after the cut-in system is initially activated. The cut-in system maybe a switch connected to the magnetic valve and the remote locomotive controller to provide the electrical emergency signal to the magnetic valve when the switch is initially activated. The remote locomotive controller includes a normally closed relay connecting the power switch to the magnetic valve. The cut-in system or power switch is connected to the electronic air brake controller to provide an electrical remote mode signal to the electronic air brake when the cut-in system or switch is initially activated.
The electronic air brake controller monitors the value of the electric remote mode signal and initiates a pneumatic emergency in the train brake pipe when the electrical remote signal is below a predetermined value greater than zero. The predetermined value is greater than a minimum value required to activate the magnetic valve for an emergency.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, when considered in conjunction with accompanying drawings.